


The First Night

by niamdox



Series: First Times [1]
Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, X-Factor Days, also JJ and Josh are kind of insensitive jerks but we still love them anyway, and is for some reason comfortable with Jaymi, blink and you miss it really, mindless fluff really, never write after midnight kids, quick mention of Jaymi/Olly, where George is new to the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/niamdox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that the first time hurts. And Jaymi can vouch for that, because the first time he found George in his bed, he had been woken up by a dull ache in his arm. Turns out that George, in his sleep, had rolled onto his arm. He blinked bleary eyed at the sleeping boy beside him, first wondering <i>'who is this kid in my bed'</i> before remembering <i>'oh yeah, this is George.'</i>, and then <i>'how do I move my arm without waking him up?'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this came from. But the world needs more Shensley. 
> 
> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Forgive me.
> 
> Also, I mean it when I say "this is mindless fluff". It actually started out with a plot, but at some point, it went out the window. Probably somewhere around the part when I start talking about Jaymi's reoccurring nightmare. But you can be the judge of that.

They say that the first time hurts. And Jaymi can vouch for that, because the first time he found George in his bed, he had been woken up by a dull ache in his arm. Turns out that George, in his sleep, had rolled onto his arm. He blinked bleary eyed at the sleeping boy beside him, first wondering  _'who is this kid in my bed'_ before remembering  _'oh yeah, this is George.'_ , and then  _'how do I move my arm without waking him up?'_

If it had been JJ or Josh lying on his arm, sprawled on the bed and drooling a bit, he would have shoved them over without a second thought. Because that's what you do when someone you've known virtually forever climbed into your bed in the middle of the night and was laying on your now totally numb arm. But with George, it was different. He had just met him a few days ago, when the poor boy was shelped into Triple J with no idea who these other boys were, and he was expected to be in a band with them on a moments notice. To be fair, Jaymi, JJ and Josh had the same struggle, but at least they had each other. Whereas George, well..George had nobody.

 

Besides the whole 'we still barely know each other and I don't want to send you the wrong message by shoving you out of bed' thing, George kind of looked like an angel in his sleep. As cheesy as it sounds, that's the only way Jaymi could describe the look on the younger boy's face. He hadn't noticed how cute George really was before. The way loose curls fell in his face, catching on his surprisingly long eyelashes..

 

Jaymi hadn't even noticed he had been staring until George started to blink awake, cracking one eye open and peering questioningly at Jaymi as if to say ' _what are looking at?'_  

 

And suddenly, Jaymi completely lost all words. It was quite embarrassing, really, because he started stammering like an idiot trying to find some sort of explanation for watching George sleep when he could barely even remember his own name at the moment. Thankfully, George quieted him, mumbling,  _"it s'alright."_  and sitting up slightly, rubbing his eyes, and much to Jaymi's relief, taking the pressure off his arm. He had to physically move his arm into his lap, massaging his hand trying to bring some of the feeling back.

 

The two of them say in awkward silence for a few seconds, Jaymi attempting to wake his arm up and George watching him curiously. 

 

"You were uh..you were sleeping on my arm." Jaymi finally muttered sheepishly, glancing up to look at George for the first time since the awkward stammering a few minutes before.

 

George blushed bright pink at hearing what he had been doing. He wasn't entirely sure why he had crawled into bed with Jaymi in the first place, if he was being honest. He had gotten cold when the air conditioner kicked on, and instead of getting another blanket like a normal person would have, he decided that Jaymi looked warm and slipped into bed with him. He had planned on going back to his bad once he warmed up, before Jaymi noticed he was there. But, obviously, that isn't what happened. Or maybe it had been something else. He couldn't convince himself one way or the other, but had a feeling the former was the correct answer.

 

"Sorry 'bout that..I-I kinda got cold and couldn't find another blanket and-" George's train of thought, no matter how incoherent, was interrupted by Jaymi shaking his head next to him. He might have been laughing a bit. "What's so funny?" He asked, his nose crinkling up in a way that Jaymi though was  _too cute._

 

"Don't worry about it, mate. I don't mind a cuddle every once in a while." Which was true. Usually, Jaymi had Olly to cuddle with at night, but since he had moved into the X-Factor house, that hadn't been an option. It sucked too, because Jaymi had gotten used to having another warm body next to him. It was comforting to have someone else  _right there_ if you needed them, wheither it be a bad dream or some late night worry.

 

And no matter how close he was to his bandmates, Jaymi felt a bit silly about waking up JJ or Josh to tell them about his reoccurring nightmare about being chased by hordes of kittens. He had made that mistake before, and JJ had fallen off the couch laughing at him, which caused Josh to laugh just as hard at JJ. It wasn't an entirely pleasant experience on Jaymi's end. They didn't understand just how terrifying this dream was.

 

Of course, he didn't see himself telling George about that anytime soon. But thinking about cuddling and bad dreams made him think of it. But part of him hoped he could eventually tell him. George didn't seem like the kind of person who would laugh at him about a nightmare.

 

"So..it's okay if I stay here?" George's voice broke Jaymi out of his thoughts, he sounded so sweet and innocent, there was no way Jaymi could say no.

 

"'Course you can. Commere, lets get some sleep, yeah?" Jaymi rearranged himself in bed, making more room for George and slinging one arm over the pillows, patting the spot next to him. Which George happily curled himself into, because Jaymi  _was_  warm and smelled like shampoo and was generally all around pleasant to cuddle with.

 

Jaymi chuckled a bit at the kittenish way George snuggled up to him and scratched at George's hair gently, earning himself a satisfied purr from George.

 

"Get some sleep, Georgie boy. Busy day tomorrow."

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.." George mumbled, shifting closer to Jaymi's chest, and promptly falling asleep, comforted by the warmth of Jaymi's body wrapped around his.

**Author's Note:**

> Mindless, plot-less fluff. I told you. I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for actually reading it if you got this far. More Union J fics to come, promise!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and loved upon for days.


End file.
